


Try and Hide the Light

by BlackWave



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I Apologize For This, M/M, a normal amount of swearing, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWave/pseuds/BlackWave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://1dkinkmeme.livejournal.com/6347.html?thread=5904843#t5904843">this</a> kinkmeme prompt. The boys are all in secret relationships. Hijinks ensue as they find each other out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try and Hide the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Rebellion (Lies) by Arcade Fire

**One**

Harry thinks Niall knows.

"Don't you think he's been acting suspicious lately? Sneaking around...I think he's following us."

"I hope so," says Louis, "I like it when I get to take your money."

Harry makes a face and fiddles with the buttons on Louis' shirt. "I don't know why you bet on him."

"Niall has connections, spies everywhere. Even some of the trees are on his side."

Harry rolls his eyes. "We need to be more careful."

"We can do that tomorrow."

It's two am. The tv's on in the background, sound turned down low and colors flickering across the walls and Louis' face where he lies next to Harry. It looks like he's on the brink of falling asleep but Harry's _bored_ so he kicks at Louis' ankles, blows into his ear until Louis cracks open an eye.

"Fuck off."

"Make me," says Harry and he sits up, swings a leg across so that he's sitting astride Louis' hips. He shifts slightly and Louis makes a noise that's mostly sleepy protest, with some moan mixed in. 

Harry leans down to press their faces together.

"Lou-is," he whispers. His hands fit around Louis' biceps just so and he bumps their hips together, loves the knock of bone and muscle. "C'mon, get up." 

"Oh my God, you need to brush your teeth."

Louis keeps his eyes closed, rocks lazily against Harry, his hands fumbling to get beneath Harry's shirt. His fingers move between ribs, the heels of his hands grind down.

Harry hears the shuffle of feet across carpet and he freezes, collapses onto Louis' chest like that'll prevent whoever's just entered (without knocking, who _does_ that?) from seeing what they're doing.

He hears a whispered "Louis, are you awake?" and that's definitely Niall's voice - he's found them out, he's followed them, he's probably known all along - except then Niall says, "Oh, so this is why you've been saying all that weird shit to me," and ok, what?

Harry swivels to look at Niall. "What weird shit?"

Niall shrugs, moving towards Louis' suitcase in the corner of the room. "Just stuff about how nice your hair looks and how he'd like to bum you."

Harry sits up because it's easier to look accusing from a height. "You cheat, you've been helping him!"

Louis grins. 

"Sorry for not knocking, didn't want to wake you if you were sleeping," says Niall. "Carry on, I just came to get your beach ball." He rummages through Louis' case for a moment before emerging with said object.

"Right, I'm off. Have fun! Maybe try locking your door."

He's halfway across the room when Harry opens his mouth.

"This isn't what it looks like." 

Niall looks bemused. "Haven't we done this bit already? I don't really see how it could be anything other than exactly what it looks like."

"You're right, I've just always wanted to say that."

Harry can feel Louis shaking with laughter beneath him. He settles himself back down, feels tremors where their chests meet and up his arms where they bracket the body beneath him. He leans down to kiss Louis, licks into his mouth. 

There's a muttered "Oh, for fucks sake," and the quiet snick of the door closing. 

They corner Niall the next day and swear him to secrecy. Niall must keep his word because no one says anything to either him or Louis. He catches Josh staring at him oddly a couple of times, but decides that that's probably entirely unrelated.

 

 **Two**

They've got the evening off and it's nice out, hot even though the sky's black. Josh thinks he and Niall could go for a drive, maybe do a bit of star gazing (It's Niall that likes it, not him. Except maybe he does like it, because he likes how Niall's face looks when he's looking up at the sky, likes them lying side by side, likes that Niall gets bored after about five minutes and starts kissing him instead.) but he can't find the fucker even though he's looked everywhere twice. 

He decides to check the bus again, just in case. It seems empty. The lights are off and he guesses everyone else is away enjoying their free time, but then he hears a sharp gasp from the seating area at the back.

He flicks on the light and oh, it's just Liam and Zayn having a chat together on the couches. In the dark. 

"Hey guys, have you seen Niall? I checked with Paul and Dan and Sandy and they haven't-" he pauses because oh. Not talking. Zayn's got a hand down Liam's pants and Liam's leaning in to him, gripping his hip. Neither of them move, they just stare, deer-in-the-headlights, at Josh. 

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." A slow grin spreads across his face, belying his words. "I know it looks like I'm laughing, but I swear that's totally involuntary. I'm really sorry, fuck."

They continue to stare, frozen bambi eyes fixed in his direction.

"I'm going to go. You guys continue your, erm. Your. I have to go."

He hurries to leave but Liam calls him back. "Er, Josh-"

Josh pauses. 

"Listen, we'd appreciate it if you didn't say, the others don't know and. It would be good if you could keep it to yourself."

"Absolutely. Absolutely, no problem, my lips are sealed. I really do have to go though, so."

"Josh!" 

He pauses again. 

"Erm, if you could turn the light out before you go, that would be really great."

Josh backtracks and fumbles for the switch, never turning around. He's pretty sure Zayn's still got his hand on Liam's dick.

 

**Three**

Zayn's wondered about Harry and Louis before - they're so _handsy_ , but then so are Liam and Niall and Zayn knows for sure that nothing's going on _there_ \- but he knows they'd tell him, if there was anything _to_ tell, so as far as he's concerned they're just best friends.

Which is why he's a bit surprised when he walks in on them kissing in the dressing room after their Atlanta show.

They don't notice him at all, too intent on sucking each others' faces off, and Zayn's free to catalogue the way Louis' hands are pulling at Harry's hair, how Harry's are moving under Louis' shirt, rubbing over his stomach and down - 

Zayn comes to his senses and slams the door shut behind him before anyone else can wander past and get an eyeful. The noise startles them into springing apart but they relax when they see who it is.

"Oh, hey Zayn," says Harry, casual like he hasn't just been caught groping his band mate.

"Did you want something?" asks Louis.

Zayn's not sure what's going on, but he's fairly certain that _he's_ supposed to be the one asking the questions in this sort of situation.

"Since when are you two..?" He waves his hands about in lieu of completing the sentence.

"Hmm, we actually haven't tried that one yet."

"It looks pretty complicated, but I'll put it on the list."

Louis gives Harry a thumbs up. Zayn rolls his eyes. "Since when are you two on snogging terms?"

"Not long," says Harry. "Maybe a few months." 

If Zayn's honest, he's more hurt than surprised. It must show on his face because Louis looks suddenly sympathetic.

"Mate, we didn't want to lie. It just seemed easier this way."

Harry nods. "It's not a big deal and we figured you all sort of knew anyway. And we didn't want to worry anyone. So don't tell Liam."

It probably _would_ stress Liam out, Zayn thinks, but it might also make him feel better about their own secret thing. Something occurs to him.

"Wait, but it's ok if I tell Niall?"

Harry coughs and Louis looks smug. "Niall knows already, actually, he walked in on us f- doing things."

Zayn takes a moment to be impressed by Niall's mental fortitude. 

"Which reminds me, five dollars, please," says Harry.

"Harold, you know my wallet doesn't fit into these trousers."

Zayn doesn't feel guilty when he assures them he's not going to say anything to Liam. He _does_ , however, feel slightly awful when they apologize again for lying and he remembers that he's been doing exactly the same. 

 

**Four**

There isn't very much room in Josh's bunk, but there's not really anywhere else to go. The rest of the band have gone out for drinks, so they've got the bus to themselves for a couple of hours.

It's tricky, sneaking around, but they've been doing it for a while and Niall sort of enjoys it, suspects Josh does too. He _likes_ kissing behind the risers while the rest of the band set up their gear, likes the way his heart thumps and his ears buzz and the way they have to press close to avoid being noticed.

They're pressed close now, lying on their sides. Josh's chest is hot and solid against Niall's back, his arms pinning Niall's crossed ones tight to his own chest. Josh's legs are tangled with his so that Niall is limbless, locked tight and unable to move.

Josh is shifting against him, his breath burning across Niall's cheek.

"Do you want me to tell you what I'm going to do to you?"

"You know I do."

Josh holds him still while he whispers and Niall tries to breathe even. His skin feels stretched tight and he can feel his heart beating against the paper of his stomach. 

Sometimes Josh says stuff straight out of bad porn films, or suggests ridiculous and impossible things and he does it to hear Niall's shuddering, strung out laugh and Niall loves him for that.

Niall listens to Josh's breath getting harsher. "Hold on, hold on, I want you to come on my face."

A choked howl from beyond the curtain has them jerking in panic. Josh releases his wrists and Niall rolls stiffly to the side, unfolds his cramped limbs.

Josh mouths "What the fuck?" at him and Niall shrugs a sore arm, points at the curtain.

Josh twitches the curtain aside, very slightly, and Niall peeks over his shoulder. Liam's collapsed onto Dan's bunk and he's cradling his head in his hands.

"Oh my God, please stop. I did _not_ need to hear any of that. Niall, you _monster_."

"If knowing what I like makes me a monster-"

But Liam's slapped his hands over his ears and is humming loudly.

 

**Five**

Liam's ok with Niall and Josh knowing about his and Zayn's once-secret relationship and he's ok with knowing about Niall-and-Josh and Zayn's told him all about Louis-and-Harry, but it's a bit exhausting having to keep so many secrets. 

He has to pretend not to know about Louis-and-Harry - this is difficult, because as his family had told him repeatedly following iCarly, he's a terrible actor - and he has to be careful not to let anything about Niall-and-Josh slip to Louis _or_ Harry - that's a bit easier, he's managed to almost entirely erase that incident from his brain - and he and Zayn have to sneak around more than ever and it's a bit stressful.

Liam knows he's not the most subtle guy, but he has Zayn to help him with the cloak and dagger stuff. They send each other cryptic texts, wait five minutes before one follows the other out of a room, all that stuff. 

He doesn't particularly like the sneaking, but it makes things a bit easier, somehow. Neither he nor Zayn are particularly demonstrative, and they haven't been dating (are they dating?) for very long, so sometimes things are a tiny bit - not awkward, but not completely smooth, either. They will be, Liam knows, with a bit more time, but until then the sneaking is something they can blame. Maybe once the tour's over they can get away, just the two of them. It'll be easy, lying in the sun together, holding hands and eating ice cream.

Liam sends Zayn a text. He wonders how Zayn feels about Italy.

When he gets up to his hotel room the door's unlocked, but it's Harry, not Zayn, who's sitting on Liam's bed. 

"He-llo. Why are you in my room?"

"You texted me."

Liam honestly can't remember the last time he texted Harry. They're usually close enough that he just yells. 

"No I didn't."

"Fine, you texted Zayn and I read it over his shoulder."

"But that was a coded message." 

" 'My R 18:00' is hardly a coded message, Liam. 'TB 31:00' was admittedly a little harder to decipher-"

"-That was a typo," insists Liam. "Did you steal Zayn's phone?"

"He fell asleep holding it and I scrolled through it."

Liam hates touchscreen technology. 

Zayn comes in without knocking and flops face down onto the bed so that his "Hi Harry" is muffled. 

"Harry read your texts," says Liam, glaring Harry when he has the nerve to look outraged. 

"Who cares," says Zayn, "those two are still way behind on band gossip."

Harry looks puzzled, but Liam cuts him off before he can start asking questions. He's eaten into enough of Liam's Zayn-time as it is. 

"We'll see you at dinner," says Liam and Harry takes the hint and leaves.

 

**Six**

"Oh the irony. The sweet, delicious irony."

"You can't say anything about this."

"False, I'm going to go and tell everyone I know right now."

Louis turns to embark upon his mission but is thwarted when Niall launches himself onto his back, sending him crashing to his knees. 

Louis watches tv though, so he he knows exactly what to do. He lets himself fall back, sandwiching Niall between himself and the linoleum. He hears the exhale as Niall hits the floor and beams because he has _literally_ knocked the wind out of someone. He's a prize fighter. He's a heavyweight. 

He hears a snick and suddenly there's a handcuff circling his wrist and he's attached to the leg of the couch. 

"Yes, Josh!" Niall slides out from beneath him and scrambles for a high five, which he gets, and Louis feels all those times denying Niall high fives laid to waste in a single moment. 

"No, Josh! This is kidnapping, or false imprisonment, and I will not stand for it!"

Josh looks vaguely troubled, but Niall just smirks.

"It doesn't look like you've got much say in the matter."

Louis gapes.

"...hang on, why do you have handcuffs?"

Niall flushes lobster red.

"Why did Josh bring his drum sticks to your snogging session?"

Niall curls into a ball on the floor. "Please kill me Josh. I want to die."

Josh squats down beside him and pats him on the back. "There, there." 

Louis has a sudden, horrible thought. "Oh my God, what did you want my beach ball for?"

"Pool volleyball. Ask Sandy and Dan if you don't believe us."

He can't tell if Niall's bluffing. "At two am?"

Josh shrugs. "We live hardcore."

Niall and Josh are actually pretty nice hostage takers, Louis decides. They let him play fifa with them (he loses like always, but this time he can make the excuse that he's cuffed to furniture) and they don't break any of his fingers when he makes lewd comments about drummers and banging.

Being handcuffed loses its novelty after about half an hour. 

"You can let me go, I won't say anything," Louis insists.

"You can say about us, if you like," says Niall, never looking away from the game. "We don't mind, so long as you don't say what we were doing. That's private."

"Maybe don't do it in public areas then."

They flip him off in perfect synchrony.

 

**Etc.**

There's a weird atmosphere at sound check the next day, with no one quite meeting anyone else's eye. Zayn decides he's had enough.

"Oh, for fuck's sake. You all know Liam and I are-," he pauses, unsure of the right word.

"Boning," supplies Niall helpfully.

"No, we're-"

"Oh, just hand jobs then?"

"No-"

"Oh, so you _are_ boning?" asks Louis, and Zayn wants to smack the grin off his face. Louis frowns. "I didn't know that Niall knew."

Zayn resists the urge to tear his own face off. "I'm trying to tell you. Everyone knows that Liam and I are...dating." Zayn ignores Louis' snort. "And Niall, I know that you know about Louis and Harry. We all know about Louis and Harry. But Louis and Harry don't know that Niall and Josh are also...dating."

Zayn knows he sounds a lot more dubious when the second time he says 'dating' and it's confirmed when an offended Josh shouts, "Hey, we're definitely dating!"

Niall gives him a grin and a thumbs up. 

"Already knew it," says Louis, then to a pouting Harry, "Sorry, Harry, forgot to tell you."

"OK," says Zayn. "Good. It's all out in the open now, we're all very happy for each other, blah blah blah, let's get on with it." 

"Yeah, but it took you guys a really long time to figure us out," says Niall. "We'd make the best spies."

Josh comes over and they fist bump.


End file.
